<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Burn by megantheesubbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362542">Let It Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie'>megantheesubbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mutual Orgasm, Possessive Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Valentine's Day, Wax Play, bfe, cum for me, good girl, intimate, mdom, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[M4F] Let It Burn [Script Offer] [MDom] [BFE] [Princess] [Sweet] [Playful] [Teasing] [Possessive] [Bondage] [Intimate] [Body appreciation] [You're mine] [Nipple play] [Do you trust me?] [Waxplay] [Facefucking] [Breathplay] [Cum For Me] [Mutual Orgasm] [Good Girl]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GWA Valentine's Day Project 2021 Script Collection, Megan’s Script Archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- - - </p><p>ALTERNATE TITLE: [M4F] "I’ll push you, punish you, and torture you…but I won’t ever hurt you." [Script Offer] [MDom] [BFE] [Princess] [Sweet] [Playful] [Teasing] [Possessive] [Bondage] [Intimate] [Body appreciation] [Do you trust me?] [Waxplay] [Facefucking] [Breathplay] [Cum For Me] [Mutual Orgasm] [Good Girl]</p><p>- - -</p><p>Performer’s summary: You’re a playful Dom with a strong “hopeless romantic” streak, and you’re going all out to make your new girlfriend feel special this Valentine’s Day. But she’s she isn’t exactly the “grand, romantic It’s Valentine’s Day, and your new girlfriend isn’t exactly a “grand, romantic gesture” kind of girl. </p><p>** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **</p><p>[] = actions &amp; dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*<br/>
() = voice/tone direction<br/>
** = emphasis</p><p>**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****</p><p>- - - </p><p>(Low, softly) Close your eyes, princess. </p><p>Good girl. </p><p>Now, I’m trusting you not to open your eyes until I tell you, okay? I *could* blindfold you for this, but … I don’t think that’s necessary. You trust me enough to keep your eyes closed. </p><p>You trusted me enough to strip for me … let me cuff your wrists and ankles and bind you to my bed. You didn’t even question me when I asked you to lay down with your head over here, at the foot of bed, instead of at the top … You just raised an eyebrow and gave me that *look*. </p><p>But hey, for you? That’s … what’s the thing you’re always saying? </p><p>(Laughing) Right. “Growth.” </p><p>You overcame your natural urge to be a brat, because you know that you don’t have to ask me what I’m doing …  You trust me enough to know that I’ll take care of you. </p><p>You trust me a lot … maybe even more than you think. </p><p>And since this is our first Valentine’s Day together, I want to show you how much I appreciate you putting so much trust in me … in *us.* </p><p>You said that no one had ever made you feel special on Valentine’s Day before, and I intend to fix that. Now that we’re together, I’m going to make you feel special every single day … because you *are* special. And a girl like you deserves to have everything she wants … and everything she needs. </p><p>So I made all your favorites for dinner, and went to that little cafe across town to pick up dessert, because I know it’s your favorite … and I covered the apartment in candles, and flowers — tulips, not roses, because according to you, roses are “cliche and lazy,” — and after we’re done, you and I are going to have a nice, intimate, candlelit dinner together. </p><p>Because even though you said you didn’t *want* to do anything special tonight, you *need* this. You need a reminder of just how much I adore you … But first, there’s something I need. I need to remind you that you’re mine. So before we have dinner, we’re going to try something new. </p><p>I’m going to push you tonight, princess. And you’re going to take it. You’re going to be a good little girl for me … because deep down, you know that’s all you really want to be. </p><p>[kissing sounds] </p><p>(Between kisses) Just my good … sweet … bratty … sexy little girl. </p><p>Isn’t that right? </p><p>… I’ll take your silence as a yes. </p><p>Good girl.<br/>
Mmmm, I love watching that shiver travel down your spine at the sound of my voice. </p><p>You know, one of my favorite things about tying you up is that I get to see how you *really* react to me. Usually, you try your best to hide all these little involuntary responses. You’re too much of a brat to even admit how much I affect you … but your body language doesn’t lie. </p><p>When I have you like this … naked and bound, trapped in place, completely at my mercy … you can’t cover anything up. And no matter what you do, you can’t hide your reactions from me.</p><p>I can watch the goosebumps rise under my hands, as I run the tips of my fingers across your skin … tracing down the inside of your arms … like this … across your chest, just barely grazing the edges of your collarbone … </p><p>And then move them down to your tits … to draw light, slow circles around your nipples, with just the tips of my fingers … and watch, as you start to arch your back into my hands, desperate for more … </p><p>Fuck. I want to tease you, but you look so fucking sexy right now. With your eyes closed and your mouth open, arching your back and silently begging me to touch you … I’m going to give you everything you want tonight. </p><p>You want me to play with your tits, princess? To grab these perfect tits … squeeze them … play with your nipples, like this? </p><p>Mmmm, you make the cutest sound when I pinch your nipples. And when I roll my fingers, like this … your toes always curl up, just like that. </p><p>But touching you isn’t the only way I can get a reaction out of you. I can lean down, and kiss your neck … </p><p>[kissing sounds] </p><p>… and your jaw … </p><p>[kissing sounds] </p><p>… and your lips … </p><p>[kissing sounds] </p><p>And I can watch the way your whole body shudders when my lips touch your skin.</p><p>You’re starting to heat up, princess. Your skin is warm, and your face is all flushed … I wonder if you’re wet, too? </p><p>Well, since you can’t move … couldn’t close your legs or swat my hand away, even if you wanted to … why don’t I just check for myself? </p><p>[wet sounds: fingering starts] </p><p>Mmmm, look at that. You can’t hide *this* reaction from me, either. </p><p>God, you’re so wet already. And so tight … Damn, you feel good around my finger. </p><p>That’s it, baby. Moan for me. Roll your hips. Tell me you want more. You need more … you just can’t resist me, can you?   </p><p>(Playfully) No? That’s not it? </p><p>So if I started playing with clit … like this … and I leaned down, to whisper in your ear … </p><p>(Whispered) … that you belong to me. You’re mine, princess. You don’t have to hide anything from me … I want you. *All* of you. </p><p>… that wouldn’t affect you, would it? </p><p>(Chuckling) You don’t need to answer. I felt you clench around my fingers as soon as I said the word “mine,” and your pussy is dripping down my fingers now … </p><p>I think you’re ready. </p><p>[wet sounds: fingering stops] </p><p>(Laughing) Don’t whine. We haven’t even gotten to the fun part of the evening yet … Be patient, princess. I told you, I’ll give you everything you need. You just have to trust me. </p><p>Now, take a deep breath for me, princess. </p><p>All the way in … hold it … and breathe out. </p><p>Good girl. </p><p>One more time … that’s it. Just breathe … relax … </p><p>[sound of an oil bottle opening] </p><p>This might be a little cold, okay? </p><p>[oil bottle squeezing] </p><p>Mmmm, do you like the way it smells? It’s lavender oil … I know how you love the smell of lavender. </p><p>Keep breathing for me, while I rub this oil across your stomach … and your tits … and bring one hand up to make sure your neck is taken care of, while the other slides down to play with your pussy … </p><p>Your whole body relaxes when I wrap my hands around your throat. Did you know that? It feels like watching the moment you decide to stop fighting and submit to me … It’s the sexiest thing in the world. </p><p>You’ve never tried waxplay before. You said that the idea has always intrigued you, but you weren’t sure you could ever trust someone enough to let them drip hot wax on your skin … </p><p>I saw your facial expression change. You just figured out what all the candles are really for, didn’t you? </p><p>Don’t be nervous. Since this is the first time, we’re just going to play around with it a little to see how you like it. But I want you to try this … for me. Because even though it scares you, I think you’ll like it. </p><p>So, take a deep breath in … relax your muscles … </p><p>[sounds of wax hitting skin] </p><p>… and just focus on the wax, as it drips onto this spot, right here, in the center of your stomach. </p><p>Feel how each drop hits you. How the heat blooms across your skin, fast and intense, just for a second … before cooling off. </p><p>(Teasing) You can exhale now. </p><p>Here, let me just peel that off … See, that wasn’t so bad, was it? </p><p>What if I started up here … at the hollow of your throat … and drew a line down your stomach? That wave of heat traveling from the chest … and your ribs … and your stomach … and back up. The wax tracing over your skin the same way my fingers would … but instead of goosebumps, you get to feel a little bite of pain. </p><p>It hurts, doesn’t it? But it’s not a sharp, stingy pain … It’s deeper. And it’s over so quickly that you barely have a chance to register anything besides heat before it’s gone … Keep breathing, baby. I’m just going to run this wax back and forth across your stomach. Following the same path my fingers do when we’re lying in bed together, and I can’t keep my hands off of you … just like that. It’s nice, isn’t it? </p><p>The sensation changes depending on how far the wax falls before it hits your skin. If I lower the candle a little, like this, the wax is hotter on impact … It’s more intense, and the heat travels even deeper into your skin … but it’s still that pleasant kind of pain, isn’t it? </p><p>(Low, leaning close) You’re doing so well for me, princess. Thank you. </p><p>[kissing sound] </p><p>More sensitive parts of your skin react more intensely. If I used this wax to draw a circle around your tit … making a slow, lazy spiral with the wax … letting that heat build up inside you, keeping it alive even as the wax cools down … as the circles get smaller, and each spiral gets a little more painful, as I move closer and closer to your sensitive little nipples … </p><p>You’re arching your back … Do you want me to drip wax on your nipple? </p><p>(Playfully) Then ask for it. Use your words. </p><p>Good girl. </p><p>[sound of wax hitting skin] </p><p>[moan/groan] </p><p>Fuck, you sound so sweet when I torture you. </p><p>[kissing sounds] </p><p>(Whispered) Thank you, princess. </p><p>Now, I have to do the other side … for symmetry’s sake, of course. </p><p>[sounds of wax hitting skin] </p><p>Tracing a spiral around your other tit … going slowly, so you can enjoy every second of the heat … the pain … the pleasure … the intensity … feel it build up inside of you again, as the circles get smaller … and smaller … and closer to that sweet, sensitive little peak … </p><p>You know what you have to do. If you want to feel my wax drip onto your nipple, princess, ask for it. </p><p>Good girl. </p><p>[sound of wax hitting skin] </p><p>Mmmm, that moan sounded so desperate … Fuck. I need you. </p><p>I’m going to take the cuffs off your wrists, but I don’t want to get up. We’re not done yet. You *can* open your eyes, though … I want you to look at the wax while I peel it off. </p><p>Isn’t it pretty? These spirals around your tits … the hard little drops on your nipples … the lines across your stomach. </p><p>You took all of this … and you did it for me. Even though you were nervous, you didn’t even think about safewording. Your body never tensed, your breathing never sped up … You were scared, but you trusted me. And I knew I had to be in the right headspace to try something new, so I’ve been holding myself back all night. </p><p>But … I don’t have to do that anymore. And you don’t want me to hold anything back from you. You want it all, don’t you? </p><p>Good girl. </p><p>Open your mouth, princess. </p><p>[belt sounds/zipper sounds] </p><p>I’ll just pull you up a little, so your head hangs off the foot of the bed … </p><p>[readjusting sounds] </p><p>And before you ask: Yes, this *was* the plan from the start. </p><p>Now stick your tongue out for me … God, that’s hot. </p><p>Look up at me. Keep your eyes on mine, as I slide my cock … </p><p>[moan/groan] </p><p>[wet sounds: blowjob starts] </p><p>Fuck, that’s good. </p><p>Don’t close your eyes … I told you to open them for a reason. </p><p>I’m still studying your reactions, princess … And I want to see the look in your eyes as I slide my cock in and out of your pretty little mouth … </p><p>Mmmm, that’s right. You look so beautiful like this, princess. So vulnerable. I could do anything I want to you and you wouldn’t even try to stop me. Because you need this just as much as I do. </p><p>Isn’t that right? Say it. Tell me you need me. Tell me you need me to fuck your face … Say it. Say “I need you.” I want to feel the words on your lips … your tongue … as my fuck your mouth. Tell me you need me while your mouth is full of my cock. Say it …</p><p>(Satisfied) Good fucking girl. </p><p>Now show me how much you need this. </p><p>No, keep your hands by your sides. I’m in control. I’m going to fuck your mouth … and your throat … until you swallow every last drop of my cum. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just keep your mouth open and let me do all the work … </p><p>Mmmm, I love it when you moan around my cock. Do you like that, princess? Do you like knowing I’m in control of you? That I can just use you … like this … whenever I want … because you’re mine? </p><p>This mouth … your tits … your pussy … even your ass … all of it is mine. Every inch of your body belongs to me … </p><p>Play with yourself for me, princess. Touch *my* pussy while you take my cock. </p><p>[moan/groan] </p><p>I can *hear* how fucking wet you are. You didn’t tease yourself at all, did you? You just went straight to fucking your fingers … rolling your hips like you’re desperate to cum already. </p><p>Do you want to cum for me? Do you want to cum all over your fingers while I fuck your face and fill you up? Yeah? Well you’ll have to hold it, princess. Because your orgasm belongs to me, too. You don’t get to cum until I say … </p><p>(Chuckling) Aww, I don’t think I’ve ever felt you *whine* around my cock before. I like it. Maybe I should make you do it more often … </p><p>God, you’re so needy, aren’t you? So desperate for me. You can deny it all you want, but I know the truth. Because I don’t just own your body, princess. I have your mind, too. </p><p>You like me. You trust me. You need me … and I need you, too. Fuck, I need you … I need all of you. </p><p>Take a deep breath and relax your throat, princess. You’re gonna take my cock, all the way back … </p><p>[you push your cock into the back of her throat and hold it there] </p><p>[loud moan/groan] </p><p>Good girl … that’s it … Fuck, I can see my cock in your throat … </p><p>[you pull out] </p><p>Fuck, that’s hot. Don’t stop fucking yourself, but remember — you can’t cum until I give you permission. </p><p>Take another deep breath … </p><p>[you push your cock into the back of her throat and hold it here] </p><p>That’s right … Take it … Take my cock so far that your eyes water … That you can’t breathe … Take it for me … </p><p>[you pull out] </p><p>Good fucking girl. </p><p>Catch your breath now, princess. Because once I start again, I’m not stopping. You’re going to let me fuck your throat so hard you can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t do anything but fuck yourself and take it. Because you’re mine. You’re mine … </p><p>(Low, leaning close) And I’m yours, princess. I belong to you. </p><p>[wet sounds: fast, intense facefucking] </p><p>All of this … it’s all for you. I can fuck you like this … use your mouth, your throat … because I know you love it. You need this, too … You need me. And I need you. </p><p>I need you to trust me … to stop trying to hide ... to let me give you what you need …</p><p>[you start fucking her throat] </p><p>You trust me enough to let me fuck your throat like this … so deep you can’t breathe … and you take it. You fucking take it … because you know … I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I’ll push you … and punish you … and torture you … but I won’t ever hurt you. </p><p>Breathe through your nose, princess … That’s it. Good girl … </p><p>[dirty talk to orgasm: feel free to improv, or use the suggestions below] </p><p>You don’t need to hide … You don’t need to pretend … I’m here, princess … I’ve got you … I’m not gonna hurt you … I promise … Just trust me, okay? … Trust me … Be a good girl … Be *my* good girl … Because you’re mine … All mine … You belong to me … You’re my good little girl … And I’m yours … I’ll take care of you … And you’ll take it … Just take it … Fucking take it for me, like a good girl … </p><p>(Right before you orgasm) Oh, fuck. I’m gonna cum … Cum with me. Cum with me, princess. Cum as I fill you up, as I bury my cock in your throat … Cum for me. Now. </p><p>[orgasm] </p><p>[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum] </p><p>(After you’ve caught your breath) You’re amazing. You know that, right? </p><p>[kissing sound]</p><p>You did such a good job, princess. I’m so proud of you … and I meant every word I said. </p><p>You’re mine. You don’t have to hide anything -- just trust me, and I’ll take care of you. I promise. </p><p>Think you can try to do that? For me? </p><p>[kissing sounds] </p><p>Good girl. </p><p>Come on, let’s get cleaned up. We still have one more trust exercise to go through … You’ve made it through bondage, waxplay, and some pretty intense facefucking tonight. </p><p>But! Your biggest challenge is yet to come: Can you make it through a romantic, intimate, candlelit, Valentine’s Day dinner without rolling your eyes *once*? </p><p>[laughs] </p><p>- - -</p><p>
  <i>This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, <b>please contact me.</b> Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement.</i>
</p><p>- - -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>